clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mectrixctic/2
Da furst won haz bin archeeved. Yoo kan veu it hear --->>> User talk:Mectrixctic/1 NOTE: I do not tolerate message of the following types: insults, spam, profanity, and messages in all capital letters. If your message falls into any of these categories, it will most likely be removed and will receive no reply. I WILL tolerate BAAAAAAAAWING (i.e., excessive whining and complaining), criticism of site policies, other users, or me and personal problems Hee Hee Hee Look at new thing on Xorai's page, new thigns to make him pathetic, maybe the tracherous trio has a few trohpys to mock him.....(read it so see why i said trohpys) --Corai was here 04:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Story idea Maybe we could make a story (a humor story :D) about Xorai trying to escape the treachourous trio but they always find him, it would be HILARIOUS! --Corai was here 06:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Nonk Ahem..ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF?! Who said YOU had control over every single article, Ninjinian told me you built the Von Injoface family, oh yes, he also told me it was fine to make another one, maybe it's because you don't want an embarresing LQA stub to be part of your brilliant creation, well, for your information, I was gonna expand it. Now, I think it's this little thing called Character Rights, where I can control MY OWN character, rather than have someone change him completely. No thanks, --мeтαłмαиαgeя тαlĸ2мe мєяяу cняιѕтмαѕ 07:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :But I don't see how you have so much authority to tell me that I can't make a character yet. It's just not fair. --мeтαłмαиαgeя тαlĸ2мe мєяяу cняιѕтмαѕ 20:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Maybe Willie Watt? Scares her into thinking Xary hates her then she tells the trio, then Xorai sens clones dressed as Xary to annoy all of them, then it goes on from there --Corai was here : [:-). 03:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) PS: Maybe Corai could go after The trio helpiong Xorai :D Corai: GET BACK HERE! Xorai: THIS IS MORE SCARY THEN THAT INDICENT WITH THAT WEIRD GREEN PUFFLE WITH A HAt!!!!!!!!!!! great idea But we would be turtleshroom's permission to use Xary --Corai was here : [:-). 04:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ill get the first chapter, he wont be in it so we can make the first chapter --Corai was here : [:-). 04:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) PS: What should title be? Treachouris trio chases Xorai? that sounds cliche to me --Corai was here : [:-). 04:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I don't agree Flywish can't die at all here's my idea, Flywish comes to kill them and then The Treacherous Trio kidnaps his son and then he recovers his son and decides to focus on Darktan and not The Treacherous Trio. --Flywish ok and once the Xary plan fails he could make a Darktan clone (Waaaaaaaay not Darktan) That looks and soudna the same, but acts like Xorai to try to scare them into thinking there fired and they get even more angry at them, this could eb how they depsise him. ;D --Corai was here : [:-). 04:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) That is a good idea. It just takes a week and also the condition is if you let Flywish die you inform Corai, and Xorai. Then Flywish can kill The Treacherous Trio as a ghost. but if you want it to be a death plz make an event article called The Death Of Flywish --Flywish Story plan This is what i copied pasted. Treachoures vs Darktan is a story how Xorai trys to break up the Treacherous Trio through as many ways possible. Chapter 1 In which we see Xorai planning to break the trio up. Chapter 2 In which the Trio gets a idea how to aggrevate Xorai. Chapter 3 In which Xorai gets a evil plan to break the trio apart forever. chapter 4 In which the trio gets a "unexepted" guest Chapter 5 In which the trio starts breaking up Chapter 6 In which the trio learns the truth and plans to torture Xorai Chapter 7 In which the trio gets into Xorai's base and begins there plan Chapter 8 In which the trio finishes there work and leaves Xorai in a full body cast, hanging from the ceiling, with his beak covered with tape. --Corai was here : [:-). 04:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) They Can Destroy Xorai We can destroy Xorai's clones but Force Xorai out of the Usa For a few years but we can't Destroy him because Corai won't like that and then Ban would come for all of them. and Flywish will stop at nothing to destroy Darktan remember how he said he's in 3 Armies? well he is in 3 armies. Flywish's Army,The Good Guys, and Str00del Force and It's just 2 armies on 3 armies if they battle. I tried asking Corai if i could kill Xorai and he said no so they just get rid of Xorai and give Flywish's Army Xorai's base. and also we say it's a Christmas present to Flywish From WishFlyx because you have to be nice to each other on Christmas and forget all the bad stuff so I think it will work. Flywish the story Ill make the story artical and you can edit anything you want k? --Corai was here : [:-). 04:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Sure but it should be partily ritten by a good charecter because good things happen and has a happy ending, XORAI GETS PWNED! --Corai was here : [:-). 05:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) That's it? That's the whole story? shouldn't there be a part where Flywish saves his son and captures Xorai? When does the Seuquel to Flywish Dies... sort of come out? Like in a week or something i really wanna know. --Flywish Speak to me here if you need anything from my characters If you ever start the Injoface That means "If you ever start allowign mroe injofaces" can I make one? --Corai was here : [:-). 23:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ok And also since your ym friend (I may not be your friend) you can edit my articals (Alot, not just grammar and stuff like normal) like pufflezzz can. (Im call name it SnowStorm a evil white puffle) --Corai was here : [:-). 00:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) k Maybe a lone puffle Or should it be in Xorai/Treachourous trio/Darkktan's army? --Corai was here : [:-). 00:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) reply to your message No. Lets make the Bureau of entropy do that.--12yz12ab Talk to me 02:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok.... Lets make the wannabe masters behind it then.--12yz12ab Talk to me 02:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Idea Maybe at the end of Clone Tasphery Darktan II finds Xorai and makes ihm watch what?!? Funny ending ;D --Corai was here : [:-). 04:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok But would the trio inferfere? As quote 'Its to fun to torture you Xorai to kill you" wouldnt the same go by darktan? Cause he would much rather torture him daily then just kill him i think. --Corai was here : [:-). 04:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) nah this Xorai: Your mission? Clone: Dont talk about it Xorai: Mission mission mission! Clone: *takes out shovel and hits Xorai several times* Xorai: That hurt....*Passes out* Clone: *hits again* --Corai was here : [:-). 04:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) in response Xorai: OWCH! YOUR GOIGN BACK TO THE TRIO! *makes look like and sound like* *shackles and maisl tot rio* Trio: Look its Xorai Clone: *MUFFLED SCREAMS* --Corai was here : [:-). 04:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) About that.... Okay, maybe I went overboard with Cabel's weight loss. She does look better, but I think you're right. It would be good in stories. So, I'm going to make her somewhat fat again, y'know, not exactly chubby-chubby 2x4, can't fit through the bathroom door, but not thin, like me in real life. So whaddaya say we make it a deal? User:Rocket Slug Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 19:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hint Check the treacherous trio talk, ill give a hint on what Xorai said Tomatos,Mec,Throw,Paint --Corai was here : [:-). 18:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Pwned Salt PWNS Mec :D (Check the trio/Mec's talk i dont remmebr which i put the message) and SnowStorm is asking again. --Corai was here : [:-). 00:10, December 25, 2009 (UTC) meet in cp I wanna show you Xorai inagme.... Come as mectrice.... --Corai was here : [:-). 00:19, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Ascent Im fishybluered, my iggy on the map. --Corai was here : [:-). 00:22, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I just want Yzabtech to be a penguin. Read the title.--12yz12ab Talk to me 04:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC) hey mec I need you to do me a favor. I want you to draw a pic of WishFlyx. I will try to do something in return for you and yes I will write some of the 1st chapter for Flywish Dies. Maybe I will vote your article for featured article of the week next week. Colors for WishFlyx's image *Feathers: very Dark Black *Eyes:Red *Background:Fire with Xorai by a flame *Wings:White *Hair:Black Spikes make it look like he's very evil because he is. *Teeth:White they are fangs *and last but not least... He is seen holding a Knicicle Try to draw the Knicicle as best as you can. Eavesdropping isn't OK You didnt hear a word i was saying did you? WE NEED TO CREATE POLITICS, (there is already and army) etc. Dont look at CP's state now, but at how we can change that state! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 01:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Can you write the next chapter of Murphy:Clone-tastrophy It needs some humor and Im not good at humor. --Corai was here : [:-). 02:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Wrong! Thanks PS: Agent A is trying to arrets you PSS: SnowStorm is trying to be Xary's friend and becoming annoying to him, Willie may have something to say :D --Corai was here : [:-). 02:11, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Wrong again WE NEED TO MAKE THINGS HAPPEN, WE MUST ESTABLISH IT, MAKE THE ECONOMY HAPPEN last time i checked, CP was runned by moderators. I wanted this to be a REPUBLIC. I even made a government chart: Government Sensei - the main leader; president fire senesei - vice president moderators - main governing body bureaucracy (list of bureau's) EPF PSA Army Fire Ninja Normal Ninja Allies Rockhopper island Chi Con Dont look at the situation now, look at ways to overcome the obstacle. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 02:21, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Like my new artical? Agent A is on the case :) PS: i got a idea for a story, the trio commits a crime on CP and cant get off until darktan II sends someone to get em, and Agent A is the only one who cares to go after them? And the wannabe masters write the story and narrate it :D? --Corai was here : [:-). 02:54, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Idea Maybe Mec could have a X antibody who is the polar oppiset, exactly, like instead of being in the trio, she hates them, and instead of hating Xorai, she is her friend or something. Would be a running gag that she trys to be her friend but Xorai panicks and throws tomatoes at her, hurting her. :D --Corai was here : [:-). 03:25, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ok wheres the artical? --Corai was here : [:-). 03:29, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ok and xillie xatt? --Corai was here : [:-). 03:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC) meet in cp ? if yes server:Yukon Room: iceburg My name si fishybluered --Corai was here : [:-). 04:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Abomitle then Re: Yzabtech Thanks I agree with your idea about the time machines.--12yz12ab Talk to me 20:21, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Rollback Would i be good for a rollback? Im afraid User:TheSTR00Ddels will return and since not alot of rollbacks online all day and since i am would i be good? I wanna have your opinion before i apply. --Corai was here : [:-). 20:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ... the thing is, that i am working with the hochstadt stuff. Do you even know why in the first place i wanted it to make the CP republic in the first place???? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 21:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Your Guide to X-Creatures There is not a true mandate on how X-Creatures work, but here are the de facto standards of them. No requirements have been set as stone (they should be), but these are the general rules of thumb. A few are enforced, others just accepted. ---- *X-Creatures are formed by the X-Virus. Most penguins carry it by default; the virus is in them prior to hatching. It enters from parent to egg through the body of the mother, sort of like inheritable-HIV/AIDS does from mother to fetus. The X-Virus can be caught by non-natives and non-penguins, as is the case in Shroomsky X and Doctor McXapp. In non-natives and non-penguins, the Virus is not inheritable. Puffles can also obtain the virus. *All X-Antibodies have an X on their body, usually a scar, or in the case of Shroomsky X, a part of their body. This is both enforced and required. *All X-Antibodies are a different color than their counterpart. Lazier folks simply invert their character's colors and draw an "X" on them, but that is but one of many ways to do it. *X-Antibodies traditionally have some form of power. For example, Shroomsky X has a sonic scream, laser vision, and levitation, among other things. The most common power is shooting some sort of beam from their flippers/eyes/extremities, but in no way is it mandated. Pogopunk X lacks any super power, but he has a magical paintbrush and an obbsession with the color blue. *All X-Antibodies use Ban's speech in dialog, via {text}. Remember to put puncutation inside the curly brackets, lest you want a nice tag implemented by default (an irrepairable bug). This, despite what you may read, is actually a requirement. Unenforced, but required. *X-Creatures normally have an opposite, or at least slightly different, personality than their counterparts. For example, Mabel X is everything that Mabel isn't. Shroomsky X is firmly pacifist, while Shroomsky himself can and does go to war. However, an evil creature can get an even more evil X-Antibody, if that is what the writer desires. *The phrases "X-Creature" and "X-Antibody" are interchangable. *X-Creatures are all formed within the creature via the X-Virus. When they are ready to take their form, the host becomes sick and eventually coughs up black or blue goop, which materializes into the X-Antibody. The sole exception to this expulsion of the Virus before manifestation is Kwiksilver X, who, in the name of good reading, almost possessed his host. *X-Creatures, once out, can not go back in. They are now their own being. *Once an X-Antibody is formed, the former host no longer carries an X-Virus. ---- Hopefully, this helps you. Have a glorious day. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Santa's in your room. † 21:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) It's Great I like the idea, you can help me! Or be my partner in this in that case! --You think it's COLD? I'm from Canada 22:16, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ring o fire Why did you delete it? It was fine! we could of added it to the map! UnDelete it please --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 02:37, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- The islands are too far away for anyone to see. ---- protects the island from invasion Hey! Exxy said CP would be prone to invasion if it becomes a republic! Besides, chi chon would help CP even as a republic. ---- What blog? ---- OK. I will stop. please tell exxy that too. and everyone. ill just go back into that lonely little hole on my own again. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:01, December 28, 2009 (UTC) charecter idea Director Zenny! a black puffle that likes director penny! and is a HORRID director but still is one! And can break the fourth wall (He can break the fourth wall as a good, cant direct and is clusmly as cons) --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 03:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ok Maybe cause he knows that be trys to look blue or or something, or just try to hide his red fur Running gag: Zenny ALWAYS somehow has paint/what he used to hide his red fur washes/falls off infront of chenny. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 03:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Kenny Do you control kenny? Cause he got a message from a little person with a last name called Joy. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 03:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ok And Jenny may get a message soon.....From mr.Joy --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Picture Can you draw a quick pic of Zenny? You can edit the Chenny pic cause basicly they look pretty much the same, accept his director hat is red and he is red. (Ironic) --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:35, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ok it would blewnd in with his fur anyway. Silly me! --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 04:39, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Archiving talk page 2 I cant see the green checkbox. Where is it?--12yz12ab Talk to me 05:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Zenny That ic looks so ice! Should i make articals for his parents and make siblings? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 05:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re: I forgot the title In the picture its there but when i try to move it it only has watch this page over there.--12yz12ab Talk to me 05:25, December 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Question Yes, I am gonna be active now! I will check out those specials today, ok? --PabloDePablo 16:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC) X and the City Characters... Can 3-D Demon, Darklina, and Rock'n'roll Puffle be in at least 1 episode of X and the City? --PabloDePablo 16:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) New helper! User:E-114 is going to help us do some episode plots for X and the City, ok? --PabloDePablo 19:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Penny Nice work. I think the Bureau of Nonsense is fab for my article. Could you please do the "This Article Is SCARY" template for me on her page? Thanks, appreciated. User :Rocket Slug you OMG, you are a GIRL?????? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:17, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Show That's cool, but I'm starting to think that the whole "shows" project is fail. Few users liked the idea, nobody is editing the wiki and I don't think people would be interested in it. Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 16:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Its because... 12yz12ab (the character) thought: Hey,a Transformer 3000 (or 5000) is heavy. You cant take it anyhere you go. Maybe i will work on the Wrist Watch transformer 3000.... So he worked on it and finished it. and the rest is happening now.--12yz12ab Talk to me 16:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: Well, it's safer to start it here and if it gets popular we could move it to the wiki. Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 16:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Answer Ok, ill tell you why i wanted the republic, but dont insult me or laugh at me. I wanted Swiss's brother to run away from home (the castle) because of a scandal with Bellina. he runs away to france to gaston but is rejected too. he then returns the snowzerland only to be attacked by soldiers. he escapes, and takes a boat to Fanon City where he takes another boat to Lancaster to go to CP where he will be safe. Ok Sure, I will help you in the show Also, the page 'Bureau of Nonsense' doesn't exist... Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 17:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Question Are you on red or blue team? Cause red has won 30 games with me oin ther eside this WEEK! Blue only won 3 times! Reds getting better! --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 19:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) no im CPFWcorai, Corai was taken. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 20:04, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I know I did that to have him rejected, so he'd stay a little more "Protect Zenny" --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 21:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Read the title. And can you plase archive my talk page?--12yz12ab Talk to me 23:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Okay. You can make Director Penny a Ford Car and Link director. Okay? You treat me like a rockstar. Uh huh. That works. Cause when I arrive, I bring the fire. Oh yeah. ... Explorer 767 archives his when it has 40 messages. I want my talk archived every 50 messages.--12yz12ab Talk to me 23:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Sure, y not? Do Director Penny's pic for me. She's a purple puffle with a pink hat. Ok? That's just the way we roll. So, yeah. A classic Director Hat for Penny and add the pink flower. On second though, you know when users can fart on CP? Well, she should have a green musical note on it instead, because when you are gassy, you have a green musical note and SFX to go with it. I'M TIRED OF TYPING! Idea you could put a "Enemeys" section on the Von Injoface Family artical, and put the people they hate the most. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 00:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) better idea ok hwo about this how about the people the most injofaces hate, like is 19 von injofaces hate zenny he goes on there, and if onlu 3 do he doesnt, eh eh? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The Sequel I found the story for how Flywish rescues his son I put it in The Treacherous Trio's discussion. Fllwish tricks The Treacherous Trio into him turning evil and joining The Treacherous Trio if he can speak to his son. They all say yes and he walks in and takes his son back to his mansion. The Sequel I found the story for how Flywish rescues his son I put it in The Treacherous Trio's discussion. Fllwish tricks The Treacherous Trio into him turning evil and joining The Treacherous Trio if he can speak to his son. They all say yes and he walks in and takes his son back to his mansion. Good idea well I have to admit that's the best idea I ever heard just ask Cori for permission you know you need his permission to use Xorai Can I have Flywish turn one of your evil characters good? Maybe you can say that your chosen character got a clone to stay while the real one is in Flywish's Army RE: Hey Ahhhh, thank you Mectrixctic. And may you have a Happy New Year too! I am feeling as if my journey is ending on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, though I do not wish to separate from friends. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 13:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC)